cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Flash
|enemies = Red Bird, Cardinal Chicks, Butch, Copy Cat, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Rogue, Evil Robots|likes = Samantha, his family, building rockets, school dances, relaxing, going to the park, having responsibilities, music, hanging out with his friends, having free-time|dislikes = Being overwhelmed, upsetting his family and friends, Red Bird, having to break the rules, embarrassment, being scolded, being yelled at, having to rush|powers = Animalistic Strength and speed, immortality|fate = Cheers for Matthew as the hero of Animal Town; starts a romantic relationship with Samantha}}'''Flash '''is a supporting character in the feature film, Animal Planet and a major character in the Black Lion franchise. He's the oldest son of Benjamin and Abby and the oldest brother of Barry. Background Flash was the first-born son of Benjamin and Abby after they got married, a couple of years ago. Shortly, after his birth, Barry was born and Flash became a brother. As a child, Flash developed a love for rockets and hoped to create some rockets of his own. One day in the park, Flash met a puppy named Bones who had a love for rockets as well. During their time at the park, Bones taught Flash, everything he had to know about rockets. And the two had time to play together. When the day was over, the two children bid a farewell and hoped to see each other at school. During Flash's childhood, an evil bird who was nicknamed Red Bird infiltrated Animal Town and took residence in the Bungle Jungle Volcano where he began to mercilessly exterminate mammals who enter his lair. With Red Bird posing as a major threat to all of mammal kind, residents have been ordered to remain inside their homes until the threat is terminated. Flash is hope to keep his family, friends and himself out of danger. Inspiration Flash is one of the Wooten characters that the storywriter was proud to create. With Benjamin being a lion instead of fox, the storywriter had to turn Flash from a fox instead of a lion. After having a minor role in ''Animal Planet, ''the storywriter decided to expand Flash's role in the cartoon series. As a teenager going through puberty, the storywriter decided to make episodes about how Flash manages to go through his life and overcome his problems, all on his own. Personality In the film, Flash was introduced to be polite, welcoming and gentlemanly like his parents. However, along with the rest of the mammals in Animal Town, Flash was terrified of Red Bird and what he planned to him, his family and friends. As a teenager, Flash had limited time with his friends after school, due to the city's rule of remaining inside their homes during the night. In some cases, Flash was somewhat isolated from his social life along with his friends. He wished for an Animal King who would grant him and his friends, their social freedom. In the cartoon series, more of Flash's personality is revealed. As a teenager going through puberty, Flash is self-conscious and is always eager to get his assignments done and turned in on time. Just like any teenager, Flash hopes to achieve his goals, get into a great college and have a loving family like his parents. As Flash goes through puberty, he learns some important life lessons. For one, the easy thing isn't always the smart thing. He learned and experienced that in the episode, ''Overlioned. ''As a teenager, Flash often acts awkward and cocky at times. Usually after learning a life lesson, Flash matures steadily. For one, he knows how to be honest with his friends and family when he finds it hard to admit the truth or simply say no to them. Flash not only developed the confidence to talk to his crush (later girlfriend), Samantha, he developed the courage to confess his love feelings for her and to save his friends or family whenever they're in danger. Whenever both his family or friends are captured and is up to him, Bones, Barry, Fido and Samantha, Flash tries to pose as a brave leader and lead his team down the path that will rescue their family and friends. Flash also doesn't have time to tolerate his teammates' bickering. During a mission, he hopes that they get along without any confrontation. Physical appearance Flash is a slender golden lion wearing a red hoodie with grey jeans. Appearances Animal Planet Flash is introduced after Matthew and the gang have agreed to rid Animal Town of Red Bird's wrath. He warmly welcomes the gang into his home and begins to socialize with them until they had to leave. Flash waves as his father and friends depart from Animal Town and head on to the camp for training. Later in the film, Flash reunites with his father after he defeats "Red Bird." Unfortunately, it is later revealed that Red Bird is still alive and somewhere in Animal Town. Out of the blue, he kidnaps all of the mammals around the Animaliverse and sentences them all to their painful deaths. As Flash and the other mammals were about to meet their demise, Matthew returns to Animal Town to battle his foe. The hero defeats the villain and the mammals are released from their cages. Before the ending of the film, Flash attends a concert and is seen dancing with Barry and Bones. The Black Lion Flash appears in the cartoon series as a supporting character. In some episodes, he'll serve as the protagonist. Category:Lions Category:Inventors Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Siblings Category:Lovers Category:TV Animation characters Category:Students Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Dancers Category:African characters Category:Singing characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Teenagers Category:Jungle animals Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Animated characters Category:Nephews Category:Wooten characters Category:Protagonists Category:Royalty